


Грехи не смываются

by DmutroVyshny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmutroVyshny/pseuds/DmutroVyshny
Summary: После того, как Помощник сбил Иоанна, то не успел добить его, и Помощника похищает Иосиф.Я просто не мог смериться с тем, что главный герой так безнаказанно убивает неплохих антагонистов!





	Грехи не смываются

**Author's Note:**

> Пилеолус* - головной убор католического священника;  
> Фашья** - пояс на сутане.

\- Все закончиться раньше, чем я полагал, дитя. Ты… оказался проворным, - он растянул губы в улыбке, втянув носом странный запах, щекочущий ноздри, и отпрянул от меня. - Очень проворным.  
Звон в ушах заглушал голоса… Тысячи голосов. Зрение плыло, видимость была такой, как если бы я лишился одного глаза; я ведь не лишился его? Боль еще не пришла, а ее предвкушение уже поселилось в животе, парализуя мышцы. Я закинул голову, сощурившись, и понял, что нахожусь в закрытом помещение - возможно - подвале.  
\- Иоанн мог умереть сегодня. Его вера, порой, предает, - начал Иосиф, не отводя от меня взгляда. - Не волнуйся. Я не хочу услышать ответов.  
Рот закрывала толстая полоса скотча. А руки и ноги… Все это требовало времени, которого у меня нет. Требовало ряда условий, которые не могут быть соблюдены. Сознание не спешило возвращаться, поэтому план действий откладывался на неопределенный срок. Пустые глаза, как и прежде, скрытые авиаторами, полностью одобряли это.  
В какой момент меня схватили? И кто? Разве я не уничтожил каждого чертового фанатика? Что сломило меня за какие-то несколько мгновений? Наркота?  
\- Он молод, и я прощаю его. Иоанн - моя семья, так что я иду на поводу у чувств, Господь тому свидетель, - чуть наклонившись, прошептал мужчина. - Всевышний послал мне испытание, и наказал за бездействие. Я понял, чего он хочет.  
Раздается выстрел, а проповедник даже не двинулся с места. К такой мелодии трудно привыкнуть, но я уже начал. Автоматная очередь - это шорох травы. Мы ведь не обращаем внимание на этот шум, так ведь? В округе Хоуп растительности так много, что любой шум звучит, как музыка.  
Передо мной проносится женщина. Ее наряд - кровь, ссадины и шрамы. В уверенных руках пулемет. Она перехватывает оружие, и прицеливается.  
\- Господь жаждет твоего искупления, дитя. Как видишь, он больше не предлагает отступать, нет, - он тяжело выдохнул, поморщившись, как от боли. - Ты примешь Его, а я приму тебя.  
Да, я теперь слышал тишину. И запах. Усилился ли он? Я пытался задержать дыхание, но веки тяжелели, а в глазах опасно темнело. План побега все еще откладывался.  
\- Спи.  
Я очнулся в залитой светом комнате. И на этот раз, вокруг не было ни души. Стояла абсолютная тишина.  
Меня притащили в церковь?  
Я не был связан, лежал в постели, ни скрытый абсолютно ничем. Черт, даже трусов не было. Это мог быть и хороший, и плохой знак. Если подумать, то, наверное, плохой. Встав на голый паркет, я пошатнулся, и рухнул обратно, вцепившись в простыни.  
\- Не торопись.  
\- Накачали? - выдавил я, поднимая голову.  
Внутреннее убранство дома выглядело непримечательно. Новая мебель, кое-где протертые обои, дощатый пол в царапинах и зацепках, но больше ничего. Старое выцветшее фото, скрытое под стеклом, смотрело в мою сторону, и явно принадлежало бывшим господам. Я так и не заметил символики "Врат". Было ли это очередное расхищенное имущество? Мертвы ли его хозяева?  
\- Конечно, - меланхолично отозвался голос.  
Голос Иосифа Сида. Лидер секты стоял неподалеку, с небывалым интересом рассматривая меня. Глаза оказались зелеными. Без цветных стекол, взгляд его изменился, утеряв остроту, но светясь тем жадным безумием, какое можно увидеть у всякого зависимого.  
Теперь он облачился в одеяние, похожее на сутану: белоснежная летящая ткань в пол, однако ни креста, ни пилеолуса*, ни фашьи**, не оказалось. Единственное, чего действительно не доставало, так это тернового венца, который увековечил бы лик современного Христа, забитого чернилами. Он вообще был католиком? Я присмотрелся, и понял, что Иосиф не просто стоял, а ограждал. На диване лежал его брат, накрытый лишь тонким покрывалом. Ладони предводителя лежали на его голове, нежно касаясь волос. "Шрамов у Иоанна сегодня прибавилось?", - хотел спросить я, но вырвалось лишь бессвязное мычание. Блажь. Вот ответ на все возникшие вопросы. Может, мне удастся узнать рецепт, и я смогу разбогатеть, приторговывая в участке? Когда вырвусь из долбанного Хоупа? Когда смогу вырваться из долбанного Хоупа.  
\- Ты получишь искупление, сын мой, но просто так грех смыть нельзя. Это знает каждый в моей семье, в нашей семье, - добавил Отец, смотря на Иоанна.  
Он потянулся к затылку, распуская резинку, и приглаживая длинные надломленные пряди рукой.  
\- Иоанн побудет нашим пастором, - глаза его источали такое же сияния, как и на проповедях. - Еще никогда я не Очищал наедине с Господом. И мы будем не одни.  
Сид приподнялся, чуть повернув голову, и широко улыбнулся мне. Вот лицо, которое мы привыкли видеть на экранах. Живое, яркое, открытое и привлекательное той красотой, которую принято называть "классической". Сейчас на нем кровоподтеки и царапины, но они вскоре сойдут, и ничто не останется. И как ему удалось выжить? С Божьей помощью? Я видел, как рухнул самолет. Я видел его тело. Видел ли? Вряд ли, можно доверять реальности, промасленной дурью. В особенности, когда она так эффективно работает.  
А не играет ли вдали музыка? А бархатный голос почти неслышно шепчет в такт?  
\- Для меня это не будет впервые, дитя. Все произойдет, как должно.  
Прозрачно-голубые глаза смеялись. Может, Иосиф и не хочет этого видеть, но едва ли его брат очистился. Нет, грехи Иоанна уйдут вместе с ним в могилу. Пока Отец приближался ко мне, он лег на живот, обнажив исперещенные дробью плечи. Его мягкие черты исказила жестокость, и вместе с тем, удовольствие. Эти выражения так похожи. Но не глаза. Это были глаза садиста, который наблюдает за пытками.  
Я рыпнулся. Более этого, у меня получилось рыпнуться с безупречной точностью, прямо к ногам Иосифа. Мой нос соприкасался с его босыми бледными ступнями.  
\- Ты чрезвычайно горделив. Думаешь, тебе удастся сбежать прямиком отсюда? Без чьей-либо помощи? - казалось, он сейчас рассмеется, но эмоции окрасила лишь полуулыбка, застывшая на губах.  
Встав на колени, я смиренно склонил голову; силуэт Отца двоился, а пол под пальцами проваливался, и расстояние от подбородка до земли казалось мне невероятно большим. Глаза соскальзывали с одной точки в другую, комната покачивалась вместе с мебелью, хотя я и понимал, что шатает именно меня, реальность врубила сирену, оповещая об опасности.  
Ощутив резкое давление в районе шеи, я поднял взгляд, перенеся вес на ладони, уже дрожащие от напряжения.  
\- Склонись.  
Мой череп встретился с деревом, с сочным треском перезревшего арбуза. Боль зарождалась постепенно, а за ней пришло и понимание. Ступня Иосифа разместилась чуть выше лопаток, пяткой упираясь в холку, и не давая мне поднять голову. Грудь ошпарило болью. Где будет красоваться несмываемое тату: "Гнев", выведенное нетвердой рукой Иоанна. Я почти забыл о нем. Должно быть, голова волновала меня куда больше. На макушке, наверняка, красовалась шишка, от того крепкого удара прикладом.  
\- Ебнутый, - выдавил я, даже не надеясь, что это дойдет до адресата.  
\- Грешник раскаивается, Отец. Нельзя заставлять ждать ни его, ни Господа, - прозвучал чистейший голос Иоанна так близко, что он вполне мог оказаться надо мной.  
Шансы… шансов сбежать не было. Но сейчас к ним прибавилось еще одно "но".  
\- Да. Да, ты прав, - сдержанно отозвался Иосиф, и я наконец, распластался по полу, без чужой помощи.  
Перед глазами показалась знакомая ладонь, на которой, я, пожалуй, уже мог гадать. Все линии судьбы были изучены. Блядь, и не забыл ведь! Жаль, что я безответственно относился к маминому, так называемому, хобби; а вдруг, я бы смог прочитать, что он сегодня сдохнет? Тогда бы, может, и силы появились.  
\- Гордыня. Напротив сердца. Напротив "гнева", - задумавшись, изрек лидер "Врат Эдема".  
Я услышал щелчок. Этот звук бросил меня в жар, сам того не ожидая, я ощутил страх. На низкой тумбе, испуская мерцающие поры дыма, на блюдце, тлела зола. Иоанн щелкнул зажигалкой, это была всего лишь зажигалка. Он оперся о стеллаж, покачивая одной ногой, и выдавая свою нервозность. Заметив мой взгляд, этот чокнутый поднес испачканные пальцы к лицу, и сощурился, шумно втягивая носом угольно-черную труху. Ни его собственная, ни моя, оголенность, его не смущала. С тем же выражением величия, он мог стоять в прежнем кричаще-дорогом костюме.  
Рука схватила меня, поднимая. Взгляд Отца еще никогда не выглядел более осмысленным. Он был злым.  
\- Ты готов сознаться? Нет, молчи, - поспешно отрезал сектант. - Я вижу. Я знаю, что ты ответишь, - мягче добавил он, пытливо заглядывая в мои глаза.  
Клянусь, Иосиф сошел с картины "Христос в пустыне". Разве что, его лицо не обозначилось страданиями и муками. Шелк помялся, формируя грубые складки на полах, создавая вид почти… невинный?  
Иоанн стоял за спиной брата, и наблюдал за нами сонными глазами, чуть согнувшись - падение, хвала Отцу, оставило свои следы.  
\- Искупление, - словно напоминая, произнес он.  
\- Я отпускаю все твои грехи, - благоговейно прошептал Иосиф, одной рукой придерживая меня, а другой - обхватывая голову, и притягивая к себе ближе.  
Ноги были ватными, и только этот психопат удерживал меня на месте. Когда он отстранился, его пальцы переместились на мои щеки, невесомо оглаживая кожу. А потом он разжал руки.  
Единственное чего мне удалось избежать, так это нового кровоподтека на голове.  
\- Я прощаю тебя, - прерываясь, бормочет Отец, и позади раздается глухой удар.  
Слыша только лишь шепот, я перевернулся на спину, выставив ладони вперед. Нависнув надо мной, и сдавливая запястья, Иосиф вжался своим телом, с легкостью отшвырнув мои руки. Его пальцы впились в горло, перекрывая кислород, и замирая в чудовищной близости от кадыка. Он бы мог убить меня сейчас. Практически бескровно.  
Иоанн уже сполз по стене, тяжело дыша, и растерянно разглядывая нас. Будто он решил заглянуть на послеобеденные пытки, не зная, с кем ему придется "работать". Последнее, что я видел, это его покрасневшее лицо.  
\- Прощаю, - донесся голос Иосифа, а рука с шеи исчезла, и я сделал глубокий вдох, задохнувшись.  
Почти мгновенно на челюсть обрушился кулак. Удар был… трудно сказать, какой силы. Я чувствовал, как костяшки впечатались в мою кожу, но с тем же успехом он мог истязать подушку. Хотя, возможно, он даже выбил зуб; рот свело металлом.  
Иосиф протянул ко мне ладонь, стирая с губ кровь, и размазывая по собственной коже. Когда я оказался скручен пополам, а колени прижимались к ноющей груди, то реальность обрела ход времени, вкус, запах. Меня затрясло. Все органы чувств вышли из долгой спячки, сладкого дурмана, оплетающего этот чертов дом.  
\- Не хочешь очиститься? - приглушенно расхохотавшись, поинтересовался Иоанн. - Полюби Отца в ответ, дитя. Я тоже полюбил тебя.  
Между ног опустилась рука, оглаживая пах. Когда Иосиф задрал сутану, то истекал, а головка налилась цветом, выглядя почти болезненно. Сколько он уже не дрочил? Не хотел бы я этого знать, не хотел… Может, он спал с братом? Остановись! Нет-нет, этого не может происходить!  
\- Нет, - просипел я, отвернувшись, и сплюнув кровь.  
Пусть это окажется "трип". Да, это даже походило на один из моих недавних снов. Там меня не трахали только звери. Правда, появлялись сектанты из неоткуда, и я не помню, чтобы там были прихвостни Иосифа, но…  
\- Так, и должно быть. Нельзя смыть грязь, не облившись, - прошептал Отец, и больше он не казался похожим на Спасителя.  
Я почувствовал, как плоть касается задницы, и схватил фанатика за плечи, что не остановило бы его, конечно. Мои руки не могли ухватиться, кожа под пальцами утекала, как вода. И боль. Вот, теперь я ее почувствовал. Могу предположить, что она была бы сильнее, если бы не Блажь. Или, что за дерьмо, они распыляли. Отверстие жгло, резало и дергало, пока он протискивался внутрь, превращая свой хер в орудие для пыток, а мой зад - в оголенную шкуру. Я думал, что не сдержусь и завоплю, оглохнув от своего крика, однако смог лишь подвывать, как сука, когда он двигал бедрами, вдалбываясь в меня. Это называется: "Секс", теперь я знаю.

Хотелось бы сказать, что сектантом движет дурь. Впрочем, мне насрать, что им движет, от этого, честно говоря, не легче. Мне не нужно себя успокаивать, потому что, ничего более точного и ясного, я еще не ощущал. Иосиф обмяк. Нет, разве это похоже на монотонную работу? Иисус был так взволнован трением своего члена, что сосудом стала не только моя жопа, но и его тело тоже. Это - его Мессия. Проделывал ли он это с каждым? Ну, меня отчасти тешит мысль, что я особенный. Боль, правда, меньше не становилась.

Между пальцев у него мозоли. От кропотливого тяжкого труда? Написание проповедей?

  
Щеки повлажнели. Внутри было сухо, и мне казалось, что член выворачивает кишки наизнанку, стирая кожу до крови. Ублюдок взмок, упершись лбом мне в плечо, он срывался на протяжные стоны, полностью отрешившись от себя, и кажется, даже от моей туши. Я мог лежать и принимать его, как шлюха, жаждущая получить деньги, но не старающаяся поспособствовать этому. Я был получше шлюхи, все же, поэтому просто верил в то, что он кончит. Отведя глаза в сторону, я боялся увидеть его отбитого братишку, который, наверняка, уже наяривал. 

Я не смог сказать с уверенностью, что в комнате стояла тишина. Что было этой тишиной?

Запах Блажи… наверное такая концентрация могла сшибить коня; для меня же воздух ничем не "благоухал".

В вороте хламиды виднелись татуировки и шрамы. Почти каждый миллиметр - тонкая светлая полоса шрама.  
Боль стала усыплять. Она изменялась, сейчас - тупая и привычная. Кто мог подумать, что к долбежке в зад можно привыкнуть… И я не знаю, что именно произошло. Я очнулся, когда сдавленно выдохнул в ответ на резкое вперед-назад, когда мышцы живота и бедер сократились, а член набух. Уставившись на него, я всхлипнул. Возбуждение было механическим, впервые в моей жизни. Самое ужасное, что я испытывал, думается мне. Я был в сознании, ощущая приближающийся оргазм; я точно знал, кто передо мной; течка не ослепила меня. Впервые.  
Травянисто-зеленые глаза встретились с моими. Отец почувствовал тоже. Он сжал мои бедра, дергая меня, как куклу. Но стиснув коленями его бока, и, наконец, ощутив себя ниже пояса (кроме задницы и члена), я закинул руки ему за спину, намереваясь задушить. Но ладони оказались слабыми. А улыбка Иоанна ожидаемой.  
Побега не будет.  
Губы Иосифа любовно коснулись моей щеки, и я спустил. Он надел меня на член, крепко удерживая, и издал надрывный стон.  
Самое забавное то, что ритуал Очищения предполагает загрязнение.


End file.
